


Same Time, Same Place

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Attack on Titan <br/>Character: Armin <br/>Relationship: Armin/reader<br/>Request: could you do a armin/reader? The reader finds a book about outside the wall and shows armin and he ends up confessing to her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Time, Same Place

Fandom: Attack on Titan   
Character: Armin   
Relationship: Armin/reader  
Request: could you do a armin/reader? The reader finds a book about outside the wall and shows armin and he ends up confessing to her?   
“Armin?” You whisper while peaking in the door of the boys dorm. It was pitch black since it was the middle of night but you were geeking out and needed him. You whispered his name again, clutching the book tightly to your chest as you saw a figure sitting up. You could see his long blonde hair and bright blue eyes through he dark as they fell of the slightly open door with your head peeking through. He frowned and jumped out of bed, landing silently on the floor and tip toeing towards you.   
“[y/n]? What are you doing here? If corporal find you out of bed at this hour he will skin you alive.” Armin scolded you but you grabbed his wrist and dragged him along the corridors and to the library. Armin voiced questions but when you didn’t answer, he just started to run alongside you, his eyes falling on the book. You made sure the library door was closed before walking over to one of the tables. Dropping Armins hand, you reached into your pocket and pulled out a match, which you used to light a couple of candles. You glanced up at Armin who was staring at you, his mouth slightly open and a small blush on his cheeks. In truth, this was the first time he had seen you in the thin night grown, but it wasn’t revealing. Your hair was out of its normal pony tail and fell to frame your face perfectly, your eyes sparkling in the candle light.   
“Look what I found.” You whisper, walking closer to Armin and holding out the book so he could see the cover. His mouth opened wider as he realised what it was.   
“Is that?” He whispered, reaching out his finger to trace the cover as you nodded furiously.   
“yes, it’s a book about the outside!” Your voice was slightly higher than normal as you hopped up and down on the balls of your feet with joy.   
You put the book down on the table and open it to show one side with writing and the other with a picture of what you could only describe as an eternity of crystal blue water. Turning each page, you gasp in awe at the stunning beautiful of the pictures even though you had no idea what some were.   
Armin stood by your side as he watched your reaction to the pictures.   
“[y/n]?” He watched you turn to look at him, your eyes full of happiness. “Is this the first time you’ve seen this book?” You blink at him a little.   
“Yes. I only got a hold of it today.” You turn back to the book but Armin was still curious.   
“But why did you wait till you were with me?” You shrug your shoulder, not even looking up from the book.   
“Because I know how much you love these books and I like you.” You turn the page, not thinking twice about what you had said, but Armin did. His heart was beating furiously in his chest as he tried to think what to do.   
He wanted to wrap his arms around you and press his lips to yours but what if you didn’t mean it like that? You and Armin had always been very close and since he first saw you, he had had feelings for you but he never wanted to scare you away or make you feel awkward in anyway. But now, now was different. He saw you in this beautiful night gown, your hair flowing down your back as your eyes sparkled. Something inside of him wanted to tell you something he had tried to write off as a crush for so many years.   
“In what way?” His whisper wasn’t one of wanting to be quiet, but of fear as you looked back at him, tilting your hair in the most adorable way. You realised what you had said and fear shot through you are you cheeks turned red, but you decided to play innocent.   
“what do you mean?” You lower your head so your cheeks were covered by your hair as you looked at the edge of the table. Armin stayed silent for a short minute or so while he thought. Finally, he broke the silence.   
“If, in a book, a boy liked a girl as more than a friend, but was afraid to tell her how he felt because he didn’t want to lose her, what should he do?” Armin’s voice shook slightly as you looked at him, your eyes full of confusion before answering.   
“Does he know if she likes him back?” Your cheeks were burning now, your insides turning. Was he speaking about you? You honestly did know what he meant, or if he meant anything by these questions.   
“No, but he doesn’t know how to ask her.” This new information made you nod your head slightly as you turn away from him and back to the book, aimlessly flicking through the pages.   
“Does she sneak out to see him at night when she could get in trouble? Does she bring him things she thinks he might like? Does she give every excuse just to be close to him?” You glance at Armin who is staring at you intensely and nodding. You nod in reply. “I think she probably likes him more than he thinks, but is afraid to say anything for the same reasons.”   
Armin walks so he is standing directly behind you, his hands shakily resting on your waist.   
“So, if he were to kiss her, do you think she would mind?” His breath hit your back and sent shivers down your spine of pleasure. You twisted in his grip.  
“I think, she would kiss back.” Within seconds, Armin leant forward and pressed his lips to yours. You could feel the passion behind the kiss, your arms snaking around his neck to pull him closer as you kissed back. He took a deep breath through his nose and gently pushed you back till you reached the table. You got the message and hopped onto it, spreading your legs so Armin could step between them, his hands wrapping around your waist.   
You moan slightly into the kiss as he deepened it, running his hands up and down your back while yours came up and into his hair. Your legs tangled around his torso as you moan against him.   
Soon, you needed air so you pulled back a little, only for Armins lips to shoot to your neck as though he couldn’t get enough of you. You tilted your head back to allow him better access.   
“[y/n]. I- I love-“ Armin’s words were cut off when there was a bang from one of the doors just outside the library. Both of you jumped apart as you knew that if you were caught out of bed at this hour, it would be hell to pay. Armin blew out the candles as you grabbed the book and ran to hid behind a book case. Armin was by your side with his arms around you protectively just in time as the door of the library flew open and Corporal Levi walked in, his usual scowl spread across his face. He glanced around the room for a minute before retreating and closing the door.   
Your heart was beating out of pure fear as you looked up at Armin with wide eyes, a smile spreading across your face. Both of you chuckled in relief as Armin leaned down so his forehead was touching yours. You bumped your nose against his playful and peaked his lips.   
“What were you going to say before we were interrupted?” You whispered, just in case Levi was still around. Armin took a deep breath, his eyes meeting yours.   
“I was going to say that I love you.” You could feel his heart beating hard against his own chest as he said the words that made your heart soar. You dropped the book and wrapped your arms around him. You could feel how stiff and nervous he was.   
“I love you too, I always have.” You kissed him with all the passion you could muster as he held you tight in his arms.   
Armin was the first to pull away as he leaned down and picked up the book before handing it back to you, taking one of your hands in his.   
“I promise you, I will make sure you see the outside world. You can see everything, the sand dunes, the sea, everything.” He held your hand against his chest and you knew his promise was sinser. You smiled at him and kissed him quickly, with a muffled ‘thank you’.  
“We better get back.” Armin smiled at you and looked to the door. You nodded.   
“Same time, same place?” You winked at him, watching the red dust his cheeks and nose at your words but he nodded furiously, making you giggle.   
You quickly peak his nose before you both sneak back to your rooms.   
Armin barley slept that night. He was too excited for the next night where he could have you in his arms again.


End file.
